rode to avatar
by treytucker891
Summary: this is a story of our favorite three ninjas as thy help korra and tries to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

ok i know what you may be thinking. hay tray you allredy have two other fucking storys out so why are you making a nother one wen you dont have the other two fenish. well you see who am i is don but dont worry i well have a seqal to it and as for dark soul i cant deside wer i wont to go with it so im stuck on it.

but now i have a new idea for this story which well be naruto shippuden x legend of korra.

i had this idea when i was reading some others storys on the matter and it caught my attention that naruto was the only ninja in all of them.

so i thought way the hell not put all of team 7 in it but naruto sasuke and sakura well be the only ninjas in it tho. this story well take plass after my versan of naruto shippuden and it well be set in dering the first season of legend of korra. big shocker rite well any way i shuld be geting on to the story. so here it is

this story is rated m for my language in the descrip shen and rated t for the story.

the first and only time im going to say this i do not on avatar the last airbender legen of korra or naruto and naruto shippuden thay are on by there respeckted mackers well may be not avatar nick ons it now but stell.

in troductions of rode to avatar.

it was the end of the 4th grate ninja war and naruto sasuke and sakura was at there lemot.

even though all 3 of them was in there on sage modes but some time derring the war.

obito was abel to steal kurama and hachibi from naruto and killer bee by doing so he killed bee and weken naruto, and after that he seald the come pleat juubi weth in hem makeing hem the new sage of the 6 pathes, but as he was doing so madara pulled out his trump card.

that cut off obito frum most of the juubis power and than the kagas with what power thy had left thy put up a barrier that cut them off from the out side.

huhuhu hay sasuke sakura i know what we have to do but this jusu well kill all 3 of us naruto says while trieing to kech his breth.

tell you the truth naruto i hope it well kill me even if i survive it i am a deadman after this war sasuke says and then he terns to sakar shi says i know what jusu you are talking about and yes laday tsunade did teach me the basicks of it.

WELL THEN LETS DO IT naruto yelled like a man.

what are you so confident about there is no jusu that can bete me, not even if i only have a fracshon, of the juubis power i am steel a god obeto say while geting radey to attack the 3 but then he notice a figure forming above them with 3 blue souls coming to shape with in it.

no it cant be have you lost your mines your are going to use the death reaper seal if you do that than the tailed beast well be free to destore this world and we well be stuck in a never ending hell, obito says with a franteck voice.

it dosent mater the tailed beast wold never destroy the world and now it is time for us to die. naruto says than thay start to charged at obito and doging the mini buju blast that was coming at them. than thay finaly got to obito thay grabed him and than the death reaper sent his hand thru thim, and graving the tailed beast that was in obito and pulling 3 out at a time, but be for the jusu was complet.

for a secont obito was abel to use the full power of the juubi. he used it to send them in to a nother dimension, but it was to late thay all redey had the tailed beast with in them and by him doing this he used up what power he had left. he allso saved naruto sasuke and sakura for haveing there souls from being eated by the death reaper, but he soon died by the hands of the kages.

naruto sasuke and sakura was bing transported to a nother dimension but suddenly thay felt cold wind on them and thay open there eyes to see a frosen body of water coming up fast than thay started to scream at the top of thar voices, NO NO NO NO!

below them there was two peepal fishing in a bote. one of the man tered to the other and says, do you her some thing, the other man said its just you imagination, but than the two of them looks up when the sound got louder and than naruto sasuke and sakura crash be side the boat, and nerly turning it over with the two man in it.

one of the man jumpt up and sayd what in the name of the spirits was that, than thay both seen the bodys flowting up from the woter. thay got them on to the boat and one of them sayd thay are steel alive we need to get them to katara's so she can treat thim. the two man started the boats engine and in a copel of minats thy arrived at the nothern woter tribed.

end of chapter.

ok i know it was short but i just wonted to say how thay got there. all i can say is that a lote of peapel ar going to be shock by what thay can do and i seel need to feger out how thay are going to meet korra and what part thay are going to play in it. i thing im going to pute them on the white lotus.

p.s. thay well not be abell to use the taled beast in this story bout thay well have a crush roll to play in the story.

p.s.s. please review


	2. were am i?

well i just realised some thing. have you ever wonder what the relationship was between chi ki and chakra is.

well you see chi is the energy that is in nature and ki is the power of ones on body and as for chakra that is the power of your soul and it is all so known as qi. all of this is part of martial arts of the shaolin monks.

any way here is the next chapter.

disclaimer. i do not on avatar the last airbender or legend of korra and naruto and naruto shippuden thy are on by there respected riters or publishers.

chapter 1. where am i

it was the next day from wen team 7 came to the avatars world and they were starting to wake up. the first one to wake up was sakura. she tride to get up but when she did she notis that most of her body was in a cast, she than look aroundthe room were she seen naruto and sasuke on the other side of the room.

hay naruto, sasuke wake up. sakura said and wakeing sasuke and naruto up from there sleep, than thay notis were they were. the room look like it was made from some kine of white stone and there was a fireplace on one side of the room, besides that the room was stell cold and the beds that they were on hade some kine of fur on it.

hay sakura do you know were we are, naruto says while triing to get up. but sakura just shook her head at naruto, and than sasuke spoek up. do you not remember obito used his mangekyou sharingan to send us to a nother dimension and from what i could tell, he all so had the full power of the juubi when he did it.

so what you are telling us there may be no way back home? naruto asks, but than sakura interseps, hay have ether one of you has even check if we have the tailed beast in us.

the room got quiet as they chick for the tailed beast and than naruto sayed ok i got the 7,8,and 9th, what about you sasuke. i have the the 4th 5th and 6th and you sakura, ya i have the other 3. well thats good at lesa we did what we were going to do.

down the hall a, elderly katara was going to check up, on her patients that the two fishers brote her yesterday. she was amazed that they were steel alive, because wen she treated them she seen that they had moste of there bones in there bodys, were broken and they had serious damaged to there vital organs.

but what caught her eye the most about them was, the tattoos that they had on there stomachs.

a gard came up be side katara and said. madam you sholdent be seeing these peapel by your self.

katara stop walking and turnd arownd to the gard and said with a smile. oh dont worrey about me, it well be fine. but the gard kelp on. maam they were hevaly armd when the two fisher man brot thim in,and they are, on strick lock down in tell we fine out what they were doing. katara gave the gard a impatient look than she said. lesan to me boy i am one of the most powerfull water benders in the world, and if you think that 3 teen agers, that are not even in a condeshion to walk, can defeet me than, you need to rething that.

then back in the room, team 7 could heer some one coming to the door, that is on one of the ends of the room, and than in walkt in katara. than she said ho good you 3 finaly decided to wake up, you have been sleeping for almost two days now, allso your lucky to be alive as well. the 3of them just look at her with a confused look on there face. in tell sakura said, huu maam may i asick were we are. of cors you are in the medical bey, in the northern water tribe, but now i have a queston for you 3, what world did you come from.

the room got silent from the old womans queston, in tell naruto said what are you talking about were not from a nother world ha ha. katara look at the blond hair kid and then she said, dont lie to me boy, i was married to the avatar for well over 50 years, and i haved been to the spirit world many times and one of the last times we were there, we cam a cross a tempoll weth the same tattoo that, all of you have and in side it, was a man with perpal eyes and his eyes look like they had more than one, pupil they were all so conected

by small cercals, and on the out side his eyes his vanes were poking out. he told me and avatar aang what that plase was and were he was from, but the most in portent thing he told us that one day 2 of his descendens with a pink hare girl, wuld come to help the next avatar on her wey. so thin maye be you wold like to re anser the queston.

a few hours later.

the 3 teenage kids told katara all about what they were doing be for they came to this world, weth a few exceptions about the tailed beast and way the war started. than a speechless katara said. ok i think that is a nofe for to day, i shuld let you get some rest so your bodys can hil. than naruto said, ho thats a nother thing i need to tell you, ower bodys should all ready be don hilling by now. katara terned to the boy weth a puzzled look on her face, than she said. i dont think your quite reedy to be walking around yet.

naruto than broke the cast that was on his body, than he jump up off the bed, showing katara that all of his injuries was all ready gon. than sasuke and sakura followed naruto's example and did the same. that made katara's jow drope to the fleur, than she said. than again i mite be rong abowt that, and you are perfectly all right to do what, ever you wont. than katara ternd back arownd and started to leve when she said. ho one more thing i well let the gards know, that you can go were ever you wont and, to give back your belongings.

as the old woman left the room, sasuke turnd to naruto and said. i dont think we shuld stay here for any longer than, what we need to. naruto just sighd at his frend, but than sakura said. did ether of you notis, what that old woman said about when she went to the after life. that she meet a man that sownded like the first sage of the 6 paths. naruto than said, if she did talk to the sage, and he told her that we wold be here and we wold help this avatar, person than at less we culd. help this avatar out with what ever. i mean its not like we have, any thing to do be sides this culd be fun, and i think we need to have some fun, sens we just got a secont chans at life. fine than, it's not like we need to fine a way back home or any thing like that.

naruto and sakura just lafe at what sasuke said.

later on that knight.

the trio was fast asleep in tell, katara woke them up by woter bending some freezing cold, water in to there faces. by doing so it made the teens jump up out of the beds, weth the intent to kill who ever did that, but they stop when they sal it was the old, woman from be for.

hay you know it is dangerous, to wake some one up by, poring cold water over there head! naruto said with a lest than hapey mood. katara jost anord the boys complaent, than she said. it is time for all of you to repay me for helping you, just come with me. katara jesterd at the door.

after team 7 got dress, they went out side were they seen a dark skine girl, with long black hair waring a.(ok you know it is korra.) katara walt up to the girl and said. let me introduce you, this is korra she is the avatar that, all of you are going to follow from now on. korra just look at the 3 peapel that look around her on age.

naruto walt up to the girl and said. i am naruto uzumaki, and the guy over ther is sasuke uchiha, and the girl is sakura haruno. it is nice to meet you. than korra turnd to katara and said. i thot that wen you agreed with me that, you wodent put some werd looking kid on me, with a flat chested girl and a purty boy. all they well do is get in my way.

but than korra had a chell run up her back, and wen she look at the 3 she could swear, that there eyes chand color for a secont. katara cut in, these peapel were brong here by the spirits, from a nother world to help you, so try to show some re speck to them wold you. fine i well try. korra said.

than katara gave some supplies to them and than she ask, what is your plane of geting out of here, i meen it is not like you can just walk out of here through the front gates. korra just smild and scrach her head in respones. whate that was your plane, to walk out the front door with no supplies and with your polar bear dog.

than naruto cut in. i have a way to get out of here. the boy rech in to his bag and grab a odd looking knihf, than he throw the knihf as hard as he could. you are not thinking of doing that are you. sasuke said, but it was too late naruto all ready transported ever one, exsep katara that had a slapt stuped look on her face, than she said. i think im going to pretend that did not happen.

a few miles out side the city.

what the hell just happen. korra said while looking arown. sasuke walket up to naruto and said. are you out of your mine you culd have killed all of us. ya but i dident now did i. as soon as naruto got don talking sakura punch him in to the grownd, with a nof fors to braek the 2 feet thick ice.

a couple of hours later.

all of them was stold wey on to a shep, and naruto was talking to korra, abowt the questions that korra had about, naruto and his world and naruto was trying to anser her with the best of, his ability to any way. be casy sasuke and sakura won the, rock paper scissors game and naruto had to inform korra,on what she wonted him to.

so let me get this straight. you and your frends over there were, the most powerful warrior in your world, and you did not know that one day you wold come to this world to help me, out. korra said with some skepticism in her voice.

be for naruto could anser, her they herd the boets air horn going off. yes we are olmost there now. korra said. then we beter get redy to run like a bat out of hell then. sasuke said. as soon as the boet got to the doc, and open the doors. the two man jump out of the way of the poler beer dog, and the 3 peapol following it.

end of the chapter.

ok now that korra meet weth naruto, sasuke and sakura, this well get a lot better.

ho ya i know that some of you are thinking. way is naruto sasuke and sakura is abel to under san korra.

well you see japaneasy and mandarin only has a fuw defrent werd for stuff, and as for the riteing there not a defrens in it.

pleas review on this chapter.


End file.
